


Ten

by thegeekywhovian



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Family, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 23:36:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15181817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegeekywhovian/pseuds/thegeekywhovian
Summary: On his tenth birthday, the Doctor cried happy tears





	Ten

**Author's Note:**

> For @doctorroseprompts 'knife' and the celebration of Tentoo's birthday

_“Happy Birthday to You”_

The chorus of the birthday tune was loud as the Doctor blew out his candles. He looked up and saw the faces of the people he loved. There was Jackie, Pete and Tony, his beloved in-laws, his son and daughter, the children he adored, and..

His Rose. His second heart and the woman that promised him forever. Even with this short singular life. She beamed at him, before leaning over and kissing him.

They were interrupted rudely by Jackie’s snort.

“Children present!” She huffed. They broke apart and gave each other an embarrassed smile, before giggling.

“My wife, and I can kiss her if I like” The Doctor retorted, before sweeping his children into a hug and kissing the tops of their heads. He let them go, but they remained at his side.

“Here Doctor” Rose said, handing him a knife. He let out a delighted laugh.

“Oh, top banana!”

As he cut into his banana cake with edible ball bearings, the Doctor cried happy tears on his tenth birthday. It wasn't because of the lavish party that had been thrown in his honour.

It was because he finally had a family.

And he was loved.


End file.
